


Kill la Kill AU XLII: Burying the Past

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [12]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: "The Reason You Suck" Speech, Calling the old Man out, Death, Deathbed, Deathbed Confrontation, Flatline, Funeral, Past Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Before I go and arrange your funeral, I must thank you for bringing me into this world and remember one thing as you go, the blood may run deep and, whilst scars fade, wounds may not heal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XLII: Burying the Past

Mom used to say that when people do something beyond unforgivable, they will atone for those sins in some way. She couldn't be anymore right when we caught wind of Meinu dying. Apparently, the heavens took revenge for Ryuu and decided that death was well needed punishment. She was old and bitter, as well as woman who had caused so much pain to innocent children. A person like that doesn't deserve to live and neither will the world miss her. One less person like her in the world the better. She was neither mourned and neither was she forgiven. Of course, that didn't stop Mom from wanting to hold a funeral for her for reasons that those blinded to any visible intention. It was obvious that she was holding a funeral for the old bitch as a "Fuck you!" for all the hell she put her through for the first six years of her existence and how she casually attempted to have Ryuu killed in a family feud (whether or not she knew that may be the end result is something we will never find out but she wouldn't care or deny that otherwise) over some old bullshit about Mom not wanting to give that old skank any more money.

When we heard news of her dying, it didn't elicit any sort of sorrow, rather, it elicited relief, especially for Mom, who promptly said, "Well, it's about time and I've waited years for this." It was not surprising as to how she talked about it like it was another day and it was just another day for us. We were sitting at the table, Dad was reading the paper, Ryuuko did a face-plant in her bowl of cereal with Shinseiji was hucking pieces of cereal at her, Rei was having an Irish coffee, Mako was barely out of bed, Nui was trying to peel her orange, and Mom was listening to jazz music on the radio. We were just going about our daily activities when Shiro brought in our mail. He was reading off the who they were addressed to before he came to Mom's name, "Kiryuuin Ragyou", which elicited our curiosity. Of course, he was asked to read it to which he did and he stated what it was about. It was from Honnouji Hospital and it was to notify any of Meinu's living relatives of her impending demise and there aren't too many of any living relatives that the old bitch does have besides two nieces, a couple of nephews, and a sister. Like us, they would not have given a shit and they didn't. 

When we  went to see her on her deathbed, Mommy asked to be alone with her, yet she left the door open. She had a few choice words for that old bitch. Smoothing out her dress and taking a deep breath, she said, "How do you do, _Mother_? I am doing fine, thank you. Just fine, I should note, which is surprising considering that I was hit by a car when I was six, the day of my birth being the day that your life was ruined. In that vein, you say how I had hurt you, yet you never think about how you had hurt _me_. I was never to blame for your problems, instead, I had the misfortune of being born. I had needed you to guide, protect, hold, and love me, yet after I had grown teeth and started to walk, you left me to fend for myself, doing none of those things. Daddy never forgave you for that and neither did I, actually, that stayed with me for a very long time. Of course, I promised to never turn into someone like you and will try my best to be a good mother, not exactly perfect, I should add, but at least I try. When you tried to be a toxic influence in my life once again, I told you no, yet, you almost put one of my babies in their graves and drove one to madness. I don't think I could forgive you for that, seeing as what you did, for awhile, screwed us up psychologically. You're a monster, we will not deny that. I can tell you are curious as to why I even came to see you. Of course, I came to show what you've failed to destroy. You are dying and we rejoice. You've brought us misery and, now, that you are dying, going to be dead and gone, we feel relief. We are free, _Mother_ , and never again will you torment us. We are finally free. Before I go and arrange your funeral, I must thank you for bringing me into this world and remember one thing as you go, the blood may run deep and, whilst scars fade, wounds may not heal." 

As soon as she wheeled out of her room, the heart monitor flatlined. She was alive long enough to hear what Mom, the daughter she had treated so badly, had to say. She was dead and we were done with her forever. Her funeral was held the next week. It short and sunny. When it was over, we talked with one another, said "See you later.", and went home. There was nothing else to say about that and there never will be. A little while since then had passed and the past is now really no more than distant memory. Like her ashes, the past has been buried.

* * *

 

_Blood runs as blood runs deep_   
_Scars fade but wounds do not heal_   
_The past forever more holding an almost near unbreakable chain_

_Those chains have been broken now_

_And we are finally free_


End file.
